Mr. John Doe
by Lynn Adam
Summary: Alternate Reality - Serena was at the airport waiting for her 'friend' when he showed up with a fiancee. Humiliated, she got a help with a devilishly handsome stranger!
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is my first fic and I'm not very good with it. I hope you enjoy my first attempt. Do review to tell me what you think of it.  
  
1  
  
2 Didn't own Sailormoon  
  
2.1 Mr. John Doe  
  
Will you pick me up at the airport?  
  
I want to introduce you to my family  
  
I guess it is about time  
  
They're coming to pick me up too, of course.  
  
See you this Monday.  
  
Serena read the mail for the eleventh time today. Looking for hidden meanings under those words. " 'It is about time'. Is that another way to tell me he's ready for the next step in this relationship?" Serena mumbled to herself. Actually you can't really call what's between James and Serena as something special. They're not really a couple and definitely not lovers. They were friends. Long time friends, since high school. Nothing more than that, though Serena always felt something for him. Somehow she thinks James knew it.  
  
James' flight on Monday suppose to board on 2 p.m. Uggh. That can be a major problem. She can't very well take an emergency leave, can she? She just started working with Intertrade a month ago. Not that she got any pressing work that will stop her from doing so. In fact, all this time she was merely shown what kind of work she will be signed up once her boss returned. Yup, she was the secretary for the CEO of Intertrade. But she never got to met her boss. He was on some kind of vacation to handle his personal business. Yet, it was rumored by Mina that he actually went with one really hot supermodel. Serena didn't actually care. As long as it kept him in a good mood at the office, he can go on vacations with ten supermodels if he like. The problem was, his vacation due on Monday. This Monday. Great. Just what I need. Of course she have to be at the office. But what about her love life? Or in her case the lack of it. Finally there will be a change with it this Monday if she's lucky.  
  
"Serena, dinner." Mina called from the kitchen. Mina was her cousin. They shared the same apartment. They are very close and somehow identical. Both share the same honey-colored blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. And they both worked at Intertrade. Mina was the personal secretary for Mr. vice- president Andrew Bridge. But Mina has worked for Intertrade for quite a long time now.  
  
"Still reading that letter? I thought you should be done with it by now."  
  
" I don't know what to do. If you have to choose between love and career, what will be your choice?"  
  
" Of course love."  
  
"That's right. Of course --"  
  
" If I'm sure the guy loves me"  
  
"You don't think James love me?"  
  
" I'm not sure if you love him."  
  
" What? Of course I love James. Why should I wait for him all these years?"  
  
" It's merely an obsession of yours. To have the perfect mate. The one who did only sensible things. The most smart guy in school. I say, you got that all-must-perfect disease from him."  
  
" Well, there's one thing that I decided to do tomorrow that's definitely not an example of his."  
  
" What are you saying? Don't tell me you're going to the airport tomorrow. Serena, are you crazy?!"  
  
" No, I'm just taking my risk. I really think I should do it this time. Actually, I do want confirmation from him about our relationships. Whether there will be one or not."  
  
" How do you suppose to explain that to Mr. Shields?"  
  
"Ughh.. I'll figure that out later. But deep down inside I know I'm doing something right. Like, there's someone, telling me that something wonderful will happen tomorrow. Mina, I really need your support. Please?"  
  
" Fine, do whatever you like. And here I thought I was the mad one in the family."  
  
" I love you too, Mina." 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Do not own Sailormoon  
  
  
  
Mr. John Doe  
  
  
  
" So what's your plan? Don't tell me you don't have any." Mina asked Serena while eating her toast.  
  
" I thought about it last night. I decided I'll still have to go to office today --"  
  
" Thank God you've become sensible again."  
  
" But, I'll go to the airport on lunch break." Serena drank her coffee. Her fuel every morning before facing the day.  
  
" Mind you, our lunch break is not that long."  
  
" I know, but that's seem the only solution. I really want to meet James. It's been … 5 years. I know it'll take some times before I'm back at the office. So, can you please makes some excuses for me? I promise, I'll take the cab straight to the office after I met them. Who knows, maybe they'll give their future daughter-in-law a lift?" Serena grinned. "Mina, please…?"  
  
With the pleading tone, how can Mina decline? " Ugh, all right. It seems there's no changing your mind this time. But be a good girl and go straight to the office after the reunion. Promise?"  
  
Serena hugged Mina. " Did I told you I love you?"  
  
"You did last night. Now, hurry we don't want to be late and add tardiness as another problem this day."  
  
  
  
Serena still couldn't believe that finally today she's in a cab, going to meet James and his family. It's not that she never met them. There's the graduation day where James was the class representative and his whole family was there. But Serena didn't really got to introduce herself with all the girls congratulating James and the constant crying of his mother. " My baby. Oh, how fast they grown up!" Serena was nervous. ' What will they think of me?' She desperately wants to make a good impression. For the past 5 years, she and James kept their relationships by phone-calls and mails. Much as Serena hoped their relationships become special, it never did. Crossing her fingers, Serena prayed that her action on risking her job today worth it.  
  
The cab passed a florist. " Can you please stop here for a minute?" Serena asked the taxi driver. On the driver's nod, she went to the florist. 'Hmm. What should I buy for Mrs. Evan? Roses! Every woman love roses. I do.'  
  
" Can I have a dozen red roses?" she asked the cashier.  
  
" Of course. Please wait here. I'll pick them up for you." After she arranged the roses in a bouquet, she handed it to Serena. " That will be $30."  
  
"Here." Serena gave the money to the cashier. 'Roses sure are expensive' She went back to the taxi. " Thanks for waiting." She smiled at the taxi driver.  
  
"No problem," was the answer before he continued the delayed journey to the airport.  
  
  
  
The airport was packed with people. Serena browsed the crowd. When she spotted the Evans, her heart started to beat in a quick pace. James was not with them. She glanced at her watch. It's still 1.30 p.m. She took a seat near the Evans. 'Should I greet them first?' She sat, quietly watching them. She remembered some faces. His parents, his brother. Who is the girl next to Mrs. Evan? James' cousin?  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Evan right?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Lucy Evan. And you are…"  
  
" Serena Kingston. James' schoolmate in high school. We've met but we never got introduced."  
  
" Oh! Hi. It's surprising that you can still remember me. Are you a good friend of James?"  
  
" We are friends, but we haven't meet for 5 years." Serena smiled. Oh, how surprised James will be when he see me with his family, acquainted.  
  
" Actually we're here to pick him up. Do stay for a little while. I'm sure he will be happy to meet you."  
  
" Yes, I will love that. I'm waiting for my friend too." She turned her face at the brunette beside James' mother and smiled at her.  
  
" I'm sorry, should have introduced you to her first. Miss Kingston, this is Chloe Richard."  
  
Serena hold out her hand to Chloe. " Do call me Serena."  
  
" Nice meeting you Serena. There's a nice bouquet there. For someone special?"  
  
" Kind of," the smile never leaving her face. 'I think I'm going to like Chloe'  
  
Serena quickly fell into a conversation with Chloe. They was in a conversation about the best restaurant in town when suddenly Mrs. Evan stood up.  
  
" There's my baby! He's finally here!"  
  
Serena looked up. From the distance, she saw James. He looked handsomer than the last time Serena saw him. The nervous attack came again. She slowly stood up.  
  
" Come on Chloe. Greet your fiancé." Lucy Evan motioned Chloe to move forward.  
  
" Fiancé?!" Serena almost screamed, then quickly remembered her manners. " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that James was engaged."  
  
" Sorry, I forgot to mention that to you. Yes, he's engaged. Since last month." Mrs. Evan winked at Chloe who blushed.  
  
'He's engaged? And he didn't even tell me. That scamp! He even asked me to pick him up today. This is humiliating. Here I am waiting like a fool, with a dozen roses for his mother and grateful that I'm completely at ease with someone from his family who's actually his fiancé!' Serena almost felt the tears at the back of her eyes. 'Relax, Serena. You can't lose it. That will be too humiliating. I'll get through this. I've to show him that I can have someone better than him. In fact, I'll prove it to him now!' She browsed the crowd from the arriving hall. That's when a tall figure caught her eyes. 'The dark hair guy is perfect. He's sure way handsomer than James.'  
  
" Serena, there's James. He's arrived. Come on," Chloe told Serena.  
  
" How about you go first? My guy's arrived too. I'm going to him," with that Serena left the Evans, pacing to the 'chosen' guy. Oh, she was determined all right. Nothing can stop a Kingston when they've made up their mind.  
  
"Hello, have you done your good deed of the day?" At the guy's frown, Serena continued, "Because I'm giving you a big chance to do a great deed. I know this must have sound weird to you, but can you please help me? This will only take a little of your time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" I'm sorry, but I have to take that as a yes." Serena took the guy or more correctly, dragged him to the Evans.  
  
" Serena there you are. My, my, who is this?" Lucy Evan said while lowering her glass to have a good look at the gorgeous guy.  
  
" This is my… boyfriend!" The guy still looks confused. Now Serena's nervous. 'Name! What is his name? I should have asked him the name first before he's too shocked to speak. Stupid me!' "Right… John?" Serena looked at 'John' her eyes pleading.  
  
" Hello. I'm James Evan. Nice meeting you." Then he looked at Serena."You surprised me, Serena. I didn't know you have a boyfriend."  
  
" Why should you? You on the other hand have a fiancé. I believe I should congratulate you."  
  
'John' now didn't look dumbfounded. He smiled. It was a very beautiful smile. The smile reached his eyes. It seems he began to see the humor of the situation.  
  
" I'm Darien Shields. Nice meeting you too." He shakes James' hand.  
  
" I thought your name is John?" Mrs. Evan asked.  
  
Oops. " It's an endearment. His close friends called him that." Serena pointed. She didn't even know where that came from.  
  
" It's more like an anonymous name to me. You know, as in John Doe." James was silent for a few seconds before he added. "By the way, are you the Intertrade's Shields?"  
  
" Yes, I am. I didn't know I was that popular." He said. The humor gleams still in his eyes.  
  
" That's why I thought I've seen you before. You are one of the '10 Most Eligible Bachelors'. Serena honey, are you all right?" Lucy Evan asked Serena who looked as she just saw a ghost.  
  
" Y-yes. I'm fine." However, her action betrayed her words. She almost dropped the bouquet in her hand that brought Darien's attention to it.  
  
" Is that for me honey? How thoughtful of you. You remembered that rose is my favourite flower." Darien took the bouquet from Serena and sniffed it. " I think that thank you is in order," he said before he grabbed Serena in his arm and kissed her.  
  
If Serena thought that her face would remain pale for a very long time, she was wrong. Because when Darien kissed her, the color came rushing into her face. She was embarrassed, frantic, and furious. Yet, she was moved by the kiss and didn't, couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
On James' loud throat clearing, Darien stopped the kiss but still holding Serena close to him. Serena was glad. Her limbs had gone weak, can no longer support her. If Darien release her, she knew she's going to fall.  
  
" It's really nice meeting you guys. But we really have to go. Don't forget to invite us to the wedding." Darien smiled at the Evans then started to the exit, taking Serena with him.  
  
Serena didn't realize that they have left the Evans until they're outside the airport. Darien was still holding her.  
  
" Umm, where are you taking me?"  
  
" I'm going to give my 'girlfriend' a lift. I believe that's normal." Darien grinned.  
  
" I must thank you for your help. I'm sorry for all that fuss. But you've already done me a great favor so don't trouble yourself."  
  
" No trouble at all."  
  
" But --"  
  
" I insist."  
  
I'm dead.  
  
  
  
How is it? Do you like it? Please review. It encourages me to write more! Thanks for those who reviewed. Really-really soared my spirit! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailormoon.  
  
Mr. John Doe  
  
  
  
Serena was wringing her hands. She closed her eyes. 'This must be a dream. It has to be a dream. When I open my eyes, I'll be on my bed. Oh please God, let it be a dream.' She kept praying for a long time before she slowly opened her eyes. He's there. He was still there. There was no mistaking the tall and almost intimidating figure. And the piercing blue eyes that were lit with… amusement?  
  
Why he had turned out to be the last person that she wanted to meet at the time? She knew, like Mrs. Evan, she had thought she had seen him somewhere too. Now she remembered it. His picture was on frame and hanged at the conference room at her office. Oh… why didn't she put more attention on her boss' picture like any other girls at the office? Then she wouldn't end up asking help from the wrong guy at the wrong situation.  
  
" So, where do you want to go?" Darien asked.  
  
Where? She promised Mina to go straight to the office, but she can't let her boss send her there. ' God help! Give me idea, any idea.'  
  
" Umm. You can stop in front there." Serena gestured to the shop in front of them. Darien slowed his car and stopped. He glanced to the shop from his window.  
  
" You work in a coffee shop?" Darien seemed surprised.  
  
" Yes. Why do you look so surprised?"  
  
" It's just… I mean, from your dressing, I thought you work in an office. Maybe a secretary or something."  
  
Bingo. " Is there any rule that said only executives can dress this way?" Serena asked him, deliberately trying not to meet his eyes.  
  
" No, of course not." Darien smiled.  
  
Serena's heart skipped a beat. He has such a beautiful smile. Now she knew why almost all girls at her office have that dreamy look when they're talking about him. Serena's gaze fell to his lips. Memories came flooding back. Darien Shields is really one very good kisser. 'Will it harm anything if we kiss again? Serena blushed with her thought. Of course it will harm. You don't go kissing people you barely know especially when he turns out to be your boss. Even though it felt so very good. There goes her traitorous mind again. She really has to stop this. " I must go now. Thank you very much for your help."  
  
" No problem. Whenever you need someone to act as your boyfriend, just ask."  
  
Serena smiled at him. 'You won't feel the same thing the end of this day, mister.' "If there's any way that I can repay you, do tell me."  
  
" It's okay. I've received my payment."  
  
Serena looked puzzled. But then, Darien's lips slowly curved in a grin and he was looking at her lips. Serena blushed again and quickly got out from the car.  
  
  
  
" Mina Kingston here. May I help you?"  
  
" Mina, help!"  
  
" Serena, where are you? You're lucky, girl. Mr. Shields is not here – yet."  
  
" Yes, but he's going to be there soon. And I'm quite certain he will arrive before me."  
  
" How can you be so sure? And why do you ask for help?"  
  
" Mina, sorry. There's no time to explain. But please help me this time. Don't let Mr. Shields see you. Wait for me at the ladies on the ground floor."  
  
" What?! Serena --"  
  
Click.  
  
Great. " Just what have she done this time?" Mina mumbled under her breath.  
  
Mina used the backstairs, remembered that Serena asked her to avoid their big boss. The ladies room was empty. Mina was thankful for that. For any problem that Serena have with her boss can't be risked becoming a gossip among their co-workers.  
  
" Mina? Oh, Thank God you're here already."  
  
" So Serena, spill."  
  
Serena thinks for the best way to describe her situation. " I can't tell you the details. It will take too long."  
  
" Then, make it short."  
  
" I kind of bumped with Mr. Shields at the airport and he doesn't know I'm his secretary and he thinks I work at the coffee shops because I made him think that. And now, I need your clothes."  
  
" What?"  
  
" We need to exchange clothes, Mina. Because I can't think of any other way. At least let him think it was another person." Serena sighed. "It's not that I'm going to deceive him. I know he's going to figure it out soon. Just today, I feel so exhausted. I can't have the boss asking me questions 'bout why am I at the airport when I'm supposed to be waiting for him."  
  
Mina hugged Serena. " Baby, you've been under pressure today?"  
  
Serena nodded. " And something exciting or should I say weird, too." Serena smiled. " I promise I'll tell all that happened today at home."  
  
" You better do that." Mina smiled back at Serena. " Now, let's change clothes. Lucky we're in the same size."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mina and Serena, where have you two been?" Andrew asked them once they're in the office. Andrew is their colleague and best friend here. It helps to have a guy friend when some of their co-workers didn't know the different between office hours and flirts time.  
  
" Family business." Mina stated.  
  
" Have Mr. Shields arrived yet?" Serena asked.  
  
" Yes, for about 15 minutes. He's been asking for his personal assistant. That's you, you know."  
  
" I know my line of works." Serena grumbled. " Does he looked angry?"  
  
" Who? Mr. Shields?"  
  
" Of course, you stupid," that was Mina.  
  
" He looked his usual way. The can't-read-my-mind-by-my-expression look." Andrew answered. His eyes were narrowed at Mina. " I think you better get going, Serena. You have to make a good first impression."  
  
'Too late for that'. "Yeah, you're right. Wish me luck guys."  
  
" Wait, may I ask what's with the hair bun and the glasses?" Andrew asked Serena, finally noticing her different way of attire today. " And I swear I saw Mina in that outfit half an hour ago."  
  
" Bye, Andrew." Mina answered, pacing away from him and dragging Serena with her.  
  
  
  
Serena steadied herself nervously. She was at the door to Mr. Shield's office. She knocked the door. Hearing the answer from inside, she slowly turned the knob. The office was very big and elegant. She saw Darien at the mahogany desk writing something. His head was bent and some locks of his hair fell at his forehead.  
  
"Close the door and come here." Darien said without even sparing a glance at her.  
  
Serena paced to him. Hugging her file close to her like a lifeline. 'What greetings would be appropriate? Hi, Hello?'  
  
Darien slowly looked at her. He frowned, Serena paled.  
  
" You know, you look so familiar. Have we met?"  
  
" I don't know, maybe. But I think my face is a common face. Common people's face." She blurted out. 'Stupid Serena, that's the lamest reasoning ever said.'  
  
" Yes, maybe you're right. Miss Mina Kingston looks a lot like you too. Maybe I saw someone identical."  
  
" See what I mean?" afraid to look straight at his eyes, she wavered her eyes at his table. That's when she saw her bouquet of roses.  
  
Darien picked up the bouquet. "Beautiful right? Someone who's fanatic with me gave it to me." He brought the bouquet to his face. " But it's probably cheap roses."  
  
'Fanatic! Cheap! Why he…'  
  
" Put it in a vase, will you?" Darien passed the flowers to Serena.  
  
Serena took the bouquet and went to a cabinet in the room. She cursed at him under her breath. From the cabinet, she picked out a blue vase. She filled the vase with some tap water and stacked all the roses in it. She took a deep breath before she slowly arranged the roses. She didn't realize Darien was behind her.  
  
" How much does it cost, actually?"  
  
" 30 dollars." She mumbled.  
  
'Huh? What was his question? And did I just told him the price?' Serena turned slowly. Darien was back at his desk.  
  
" Serena, can I call you that?" at her nod, he continued. "I won't be handling any business today. I'm still affected with jetlag. So, you can go now.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Shields."  
  
" No, call me Darien. We're going to be quite close with all the business stuff and having to work together. And take this with you." He handed her file to her.  
  
Serena was at the door when he called her.  
  
" Serena? Maybe you can call me John. Someone told me today that my close friends called me that."  
  
He chuckled when Serena almost dropped the file.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she was out from the office, Mina and Andrew were there, obviously waiting for her.  
  
" How was it?" Mina was the first to ask.  
  
" Okay, I think. He didn't know it was me."  
  
" Thank God."  
  
" It's a miracle he didn't recall what I said my name was when I spoke to the Evans today or he will surely knows."  
  
" That's your resume, right? You forgot to give it to him?"  
  
" No, he didn't want to see it. I wonder why."  
  
" Why he will be needing it? He's already seen your file." That was Andrew.  
  
" What?" Serena and Mina asked simultaneously.  
  
" I said, he already knew you're going to be his secretary. Even before you know you're chosen. Who do you think pick you? Of course it's him. He's the one needing a secretary."  
  
" Why… How?" Mina asked. Serena was too stunned to speak.  
  
" It was faxed to him. Along with the resumes of others who's applying for the job. I'm the one doing the faxing."  
  
" He knew all along…" Serena said, more to herself.  
  
" I don't know what's happened to you. But, whatever it is, I think he knew it. He didn't become the CEO of this company for nothing."  
  
Realization struck Serena. This time she really dropped the file.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There… the awaited chapter 3. I'm sorry it took quite some time. But I hope you'll like this one. Please, please, please review. Tell me if you like it or hate it. I'm writing because of your reviews. Oh, and for those who reviewed, thank you very much. Do review again, please? 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailormoon  
  
  
  
1 Mr. John Doe  
  
  
  
Darien dropped his body at his bed. Boy, he's exhausted. He never really likes travels. Especially with airplanes. Hours of sitting without able to do something. Why? Because of the headaches he faced every time he board a flight. He loosened his tie and throws it besides him. Slowly he massaged his temple. His mind played the scene at the airport and his office. His lips curved in a smile. Working with Miss Kingston will surely be refreshing. When he first received her resume and saw her photo, he knew that Serena Kingston is a startling beauty. But it can't compare when confronted up front. He was so amazed with her uncommon beauty when he first saw her at the airport that he was struck silenced. He still felt stupid with his lack of response at that moment. And she didn't even recognize him. It took him a moment before he realized she meant to ask him to act as her boyfriend. He went along with her, knowing that the best is yet to come – at the office.  
  
Darien stood up and went to his kitchen. He made some coffee. Pouring it into a mug, he went to the living room. He took a sip. Unconsciously, he rubbed his lips. The vision of the kiss between him and Serena suddenly became very clear. The kiss was a mistake. He doesn't know why he did it. He just acted on impulse, but it was a mistake all right. However, it felt so good he didn't mind if he was bound to do it forever. Shaking his head, Darien put the ridiculous notion out of his head. To think that she even thought that she could deluded him into thinking it was another person. He chuckled, remembering that hair bun and thick glasses. 'Common face huh?' There's nothing common with that golden blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and luscious lips. Lips that asked to be kissed… ' Can't I think about anything else? Must be the jetlag.' Walking back to his bed, he close his eyes before he dozed off after a few moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And you what?!"  
  
" I kind of asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend…" Serena answered, afraid to look at Mina who was looking at her with wide disbelieving eyes.  
  
" And he agreed?"  
  
" Well, not really. I took him to James' family before he answered." Well, he didn't realize at that time she was dragging him to James' family but Mina doesn't have to know that.  
  
" Oh, this is famous. The first meeting between the CEO of Intertrade and his secretary was not in an office or a conference room but at the airport while the latter was asking him to be her boyfriend." Mina can't miss that one.  
  
" I didn't asked him to be my boyfriend. I just asked him to act as my boyfriend." Serena corrected.  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" You know, all this troubles started after the first improper thing I done. One trouble leads to another." Serena sighed. " I shouldn't have done it at the first place. So much for the stupid impulse."  
  
" There you go again. Life was meant to be lived. If you kept following all those ridiculous should and shouldn't do you set up; it will be so tiring. Just follow your heart."  
  
" Even if my heart brought me this much trouble?" Serena sighed. " But I must say, I haven't had this much fun as long as I remembered." There's a little smile on her lips.  
  
" Risking your job like that was fun?" Mina was having a hard time believing her ears. " Serena, is there anything that you should have told me but you didn't?" she asked, using the warning tone.  
  
" No, no… nothing. Honest!" somehow she knew Mina will not think her kissing encounter amusing.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Very." She nodded. Serena turned off the lamp next to her bed. " Goodnight Mina."  
  
Mina smiled. She knew Serena was deliberately avoiding her questions. " Night. Sleep tight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good morning Serena." Serena was startled by a deep voice that began to sound familiar.  
  
" Morning, Mr. Shields." She replied. Getting up she took out his appointment book and followed him to his office.  
  
Darien smiled at Serena's obvious effort to address him with a formal manner. Glancing through his shoulder, he asked the blonde angel. " I thought we're beyond the formality?"  
  
" I wish to keep our connection professional." She replied, knowing he will brought that up.  
  
Darien sat at his chair. He stripped off his blazer and hung it. " Professional? Hmm… Why?"  
  
" Despite popular beliefs, we secretaries didn't really went out to get our hands on the boss."  
  
Darien lifted his brows. " Oh, then what is really secretaries main objection?"  
  
" Just to rob all their money and belongings and make them suffer for the rest of their lives." Serena answered, straight-faced.  
  
Darien laughed, his shoulders shaking with mirth. When he laugh, Serena noticed his face softened and he looked almost boyish. " Then I guess I have to be careful with you. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
" You better do." Serena smiled, relieved he didn't brought up yesterday's incident.  
  
" Okay, Serena what's the schedule for today?" he asked deliberately using her first name.  
  
Suppressing the urge to correct his way of addressing, she opened the book in her hand. " At 10 a.m. you have to attend the board meeting. Then you're quite free until 2 p.m. which you have a delayed meeting with Intertrade's main shareholders."  
  
" That's all?"  
  
" That's all the appointment today. But there's lots of documents you have to read and some of it needs your signature."  
  
" Okay." Taking some papers out of his briefcase, he gave it to Serena. " I want 10 copies of that before the board meeting. Then call the shareholders and tell them I want the meeting held at Peacock."  
  
" Yes, Mr. Shields." Serena started to leave.  
  
" And Serena,"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
Darien's smile was almost wicked. " You look so much better without the glasses and your hair down."  
  
Her face turned red and she immediately went out from his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena were at the Peacock. Serena glanced at the elegant surrounding of the restaurant. She was asked to come by Darien, in case there's notes to be taken. The meeting was finished almost half an hour ago. Apparently there's nothing important being discussed because she didn't have to take notes. She stirred her drink slowly. Darien was talking to her about some of his business plan.  
  
" You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Darien asked finally noticing his company lack of response.  
  
" Apparently not."  
  
Darien was puzzled. " Why don't you say so?"  
  
" To secure my job?" Serena replied with a smile.  
  
Darien was stunned for seconds before he burst out laughing. It seems to him that he just met Serena two days ago but he felt very at ease with her. He usually loathes woman's company. They always cling to him and chatter non-stops about themselves. But this young beauty in front of him was completely different. Not once did she interrupt him when he's talking. And Darien was enchanted by her look and charm. He remembered his grandmother and her impossible wish. Somehow, it doesn't seem so impossible now. ' Absurd!' Darien dismissed the thought from his head and finished his drink. " We should get going now."  
  
" Of course." Serena stuffed her notebook in her bag and followed Darien to his car.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the car, Darien drove in silence. That's why Serena was surprised when he suddenly asked.  
  
" Forgive me for asking. But who is this James to you?"  
  
Serena looked at Darien. He was watching the road. ' What is James? A boyfriend? No. A friend? Not anymore.' Serena bent his head, contemplating her answer before slowly look at Darien. " He's just a jerk I know since high school."  
  
" No more than that?"  
  
" No more than – why are we talking about this?" Serena asked, not easy with his question.  
  
His sight was still on the road. "Just trying to get to know you better."  
  
" Very funny. That was personal question and you don't have to know me personally." Serena narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Suddenly Darien looked at her. " Can I?"  
  
Suddenly felt wary, she asked carefully. " Can you what?"  
  
" Can I know you personally?"  
  
Those words hit Serena like thunder. Her heart pounded fiercely before she checked herself. ' Why are you behaving like a schoolgirl? He was probably joking.' Refusing to answer that question, she threw her glance outside the window.  
  
Darien chuckled, sensing her reluctance. He didn't ask any more questions after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena was at the restroom, preparing coffee for herself. She woke up late this morning and felt exhausted. She was upset with herself. Upset for thinking about what Darien said to her the whole nightlong. She sipped her coffee. 'I only need a cup of coffee to put it out of my system.' She was so absorbed in her thought she didn't realize Darien entered the room.  
  
" Can I have a cup of those?"  
  
Serena jumped at his voice. " Mr. Shields! You startled me."  
  
" I'm sorry. I just want a cup of coffee." He replied innocently.  
  
" Why don't you wait at your office while I fix you one?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
Serena took a mug and poured coffee into it. She carefully held the mug with the steaming liquid in one hand and Darien's appointment book in another. Darien was at his desk. He looked like in a deep thought. He took the mug from Serena and sipped it.  
  
" You make good coffee."  
  
" Thank you." Serena said, absurdly pleased with such a simple remark.  
  
" Listen, Serena. I want to ask you one question." Darien asked seriously.  
  
Puzzled by his sudden change of moods, Serena replied, " Go ahead."  
  
" Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha… Don't you want to kill me? I can't help to stop at that. Tell me how do you feel about this story so far. Is it sucks or good? Thanks for all your support. And if you want me to notify you by mail if I've uploaded the next chapter, just tell me. Till then, enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:  
  
First of all, Sorry!!! Yes, I know there are a lot of people out who will most happily strangle me if they see me on the street and recognize me as the irresponsible author who didn't update her story. But, what can I say except forgive me and it's been a really busy year for me. Yes, college and stuff. This chapter is quite short, but I hope you will enjoy it. And please check up my new fic: Wish On The Moon  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think you should sit down." He gestured to the single chair in front of him.  
  
Serena quickly sat down on the chair. He must be joking. He can't be serious. How cruel of him to shock her like this! Suddenly angry with him, she looked at his face, intending to know his motive. "If my ear is still working perfectly, I think you've just proposed to me."  
  
"Then, your ear is in excellent condition. I did propose to you."  
  
"May I ask the reason why? Or do you want to tell me that you fell in love with me on sight and now you've decided that you can't live without me?"  
  
"Although that is one good reason to propose, that is not why I'm proposing to you."  
  
"Then can you please enlighten me, why this morning you suddenly decided to propose to your secretary?"  
  
"Of course." He took a deep breath. Although it is absurd, Serena thought he looked nervous. But when he spoke next, his voice sounded as confident as a politician's. "I want you to look at this as an agreement. An agreement that will advantage us both."  
  
"Oh, and how is that?"  
  
"My grandmother has always wanted me to marry. But of course I told her that I'm not ready for marriage. Although she was disappointed, she never showed me." He massaged his temple. "But recently, her health is very poor. I took a long leave to be with her and fortunately, her condition is getting better. Before I return, she repeated her wish to see me married. I'm afraid if this is going to be her last wish."  
  
"So, to fulfill her wish, you wanted me to marry you?"  
  
"Technically, yes." He looked at Serena and his lips quirked into a small smile. "If you agree to marry me, we will be married for a year and after that, we will have a quiet divorce in Reno, without any of us demanding settlements from one another."  
  
"Although I feel really sorry for your grandmother, I still didn't see the part that should make me tempted to marry you."  
  
Darien smiled. "If you're willing to help me, at the end of the year, a sum of 5 millions will be deposited in your bank account."  
  
"5 millions. Wow. But, I'm sorry to tell you, I'm not materialistic enough." She bit her nail, thinking. "Why me? If you want someone to marry, there's thousands of girls out there overly eager to marry you, and you don't even have to pay them 5 millions."  
  
"Yes, but I can't trust them to keep the agreement a secret. Beside, I can't just choose a 'girl' as you kindly phrase it. I have a reputation to keep."  
  
"Whatever false impression I gave you, it's definitely wrong. I'm neither sophisticated nor good enough to be a CEO's wife. What will people say? It's going to be the biggest joke ever."  
  
"The hell with other people. I don't care what they think and you shouldn't too. You're the only one that I ever asked to be my wife and I definitely didn't find you lacking. You're perfect. And at this time, I can't imagine myself married to other than you."  
  
Serena was stunned. She had no idea that he was serious. For the last ten minutes she had tried to ridicule his proposal and not for once had she believed that he really wants to marry her.  
  
"Thank you." She replied in discomfort. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Serena said, "Are you really serious?"  
  
He laughed but sobered instantly. "Yes, Miss Kingston. I am very serious. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"This is very awkward. I didn't even know you." She paused. "I want some time to think about this."  
  
"Of course. All the time you want. Think about my offer and then, accept it." He grinned. "Don't you want to be unpredictable once a while?"  
  
"Yes, but this is crazy!"  
  
"Don't you want to be crazy once a while? "  
  
She got up, and almost, but not quite frowned at her employer. "I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"What? Never!"  
  
"Then, accept it."  
  
"I told you, I want to think about it first. I'll give you my answer once I made up my mind."  
  
With that last remark, she left his office quietly.  
  
That night in her room, Serena can't sleep. She kept remembering what Darien asked of her. She tossed and turned on her bed for several hours before finally dozed off of exhaustion. Her last thought before she was deeply asleep was Darien's teasing remark,  
  
"Don't you want to be crazy once a while?"  
  
The next morning.  
  
Serena went to Darien's office as soon as she arrived at the Intertrade building. She better get this done before she got cold feet and decided not to do it. She knocked briefly twice before she strode to his desk where a nervous Darien was fidgeting with his pencil.  
  
"Mr. Shields, I think I am crazy. I've decided to take your offer."  
  
The relief was evident on his face. "Great. I can promise, you will not regret it."  
  
" Yes, I hope so."  
  
Darien was glad that things turned out the way he wanted it to be. He also can't help noticing the other emotion that he was feeling was giddy happiness. Even though he knew it was absurd, he decided not to examine the cause further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Although I've been rather bad for the lack of updates, please show you still love my story by.Reviewing. Thank you!! Readers like you guys are the best things that can happen to a writer. P/s: I want to thank those who kept reviewing and urging me to continue. I was really touched. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
